Family
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy and Amfie. This is something I came up with. What it would be like if all of them had familys.


**I came up with this last night. I am thinking of making this one-shots. So if u wanna see something this is what you have to do. Say which family and what they are doing. Like example "in the peddie family Melody ran away from home". U understand. Anyway review pls.**

* * *

Jerome was outside of the hospital room. He was tappping his foot and biting his nails. His wife was in labor. Patricia was sitting across from him calling her husband, Eddie. "Calm the fuck down, Jerome" Patricia said. Jerome looked at her. He was nervous as hell! He didn't have a dad. How was he supposed to be one? It scared him to death. What if he screwed up? Or if something happened to the baby or Mara. He would probably go into depression. Joy came up and sat next to Patricia. She had went to the bathroom. "Why couldn't Mara have had her baby in the middle of the day? Not a three in the morning" Joy complained. Jerome slightly smiled. The doctor came out. "You can see her" he said. Jerome gulped and got up. He opened the door. Mara was sitting with a little baby in her arms. A little boy. He's premature. Jerome sat down next to Mara. Mara held the small boy a little higher. "This is your baby" Mara said. He did look like Jerome. Very soft blonde hair and blue eyes. He opened his eyes. Jerome's eyes welled a little. "Hi Jace" he said. Jace made a little mouth motion. Precious. Maybe he can do this.

* * *

Eddie was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Gonna make a hole in the floor" Joy said. "Shut it Mercer" Eddie snapped. "It's Campbell, love" Joy said flipping through a magazine. "Whatever" Eddie snapped. "What do you think will happen?" Joy asked. "Anything could be screwed up" Eddie said. He was worried about his child. His whole osirion thing. What if he dropped a burden on them? Put them in danger. What if he had to hide them? He also didn't want to hurt Patricia. He had heard of women who die during birth. He could hear Patricia's screams. She did NOT want Eddie to see her give birth. Joy and Eddie could hear a baby's cry break the surface. A nurse opened. Eddie went in. Patricia did not look good. She looked at Eddie. He was looking at the small bundle in her arms. "She's here" he murmered. "Yep. Melody" Patricia said. Eddie picked up the newborns small hands. "Hi Melody. Hi my baby" he said. Melody tried to open her eyes to see her daddy. Eddie stroked her head. "Don't struggle" he said. Meldoy made some humming sort of noises. Eddie smiled. The last thing he wanted was her to be hurt. He already loves her. His little song bird.

* * *

Alfie banged his head against the wall. Amber was having a baby. His baby. His and Amber's baby. Like it's coming from her you-know-what part. He just didn't understand that. He has grown up from Anubis. Like a lot. He has a job and stuff. Amber prepared him like hell! She made him take classes and all that shit! Nina was sitting also waiting. She was pregnant. Fabian told her not to go but she said don't tell a pregnant woman no. She ended up coming. Amber's high pitched scream filled the hospital. Alfie sighed as the door opened. He saw Amber. She was bawling with happiness. Alfie sat next to her. Amber had a little girl in the nook of her arms. "She's such an angel" she said. "Definatly" Alfie murmered. The little angel had his brown hair that had Amber's silkyness. Her skin was like a coffee color and her eyes were the most chocolaty brown. She was looking at her excited parents. "Hi I'm your daddy" Alfie said. "What should her name be?" Amber asked. "Asia" Alfie said. "Thats pretty" Amber said. "Asia Lewis" Alfie said. His little angel.

* * *

Mick was stuffing his face with food. It was his "stress reliever". Joy had been hell in her pregnacy. As much as he loved her he thought that. He ate a banana. "Maybe I could some vodka with this" Mick thought aloud. "You are not getting drunk while your wife gives birth" Fabian said looking up from his computer. Mick and Joy were his best friends other than Nina. He wanted to be there for them. "But what if I screw up?" he asked. "If you screw up then you can fix it" Fabian said. Joy screamed loudly. "MICK!" she roared. Mick winced and went in. Joy was calming down and laid back in the pillows. The nurse handed a bundle to Mick. A boy. It looked like him. Joy smiled. She had tears in her eyes. "Say something" she said. "I don't know what to say" Mick mumbled. There were no words that could express how he felt at this moment.

* * *

Fabian was very tired. He was at that stage of tired where you are on the brink of almost crazy. Amber was with him. She was also online shopping. "Fabian, sit the fuck down. Nina does not want her child near a crazy person" Amber said. "I just am stressed. Ok?" Fabian said running a hand through his dark brown hair. The doctor came out. "Is the baby ok?" Fabian asked nervously. "Fine, she's premature and you need to watch that but fine. Mrs. Rutter just wants to see you" he said. Fabian sighed and looked in. Nina hand a very small pink bundle in her arms. "Here's daddy" she said giving the pink bundle to Fabian. A small girl. She was not very big. Maybe about three pounds. She had silky dark brown hair and green eyes. Fabian held the small newborn in his arms. She looked up at him. Fabian smiled. "Hi" he said. The new baby girl practically made a purring sound. Nina smiled. "What should her name be?" she asked. "Alana" Fabian said. "Why?" Nina asked. "It means precious" Fabian said. Precious is one thing Alana definatley is.


End file.
